leagueoflegendsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Акали/История изменений
Прошлые Истории 2-ая= Мастер в боевых искусствах, Акали является членом боевого ордена, известного как Кинку. Она сменяет свою мать как Кулак тени, на которую возложена священная обязанность покончить с теми, кто принесет дисбаланс на ее родину. Хотя некоторые считают ее методы экстремальными, Акали благоразумно поддерживает гармонию по всей Ионии. Существует древний орден, берущий свое начало на островах Ионии и посвященный сохранению равновесия. Порядок, хаос, свет, тьма - все эти вещи должны существовать в совершенной гармонии, ибо таков путь Вселенной. Этот орден известен как Кинку, и он использует триумвират теневых войнов для поддержания своих целей в мире. Акали - один из этих воинов - теней, на которого возложена священная обязанность в подрезаний дерева - уничтожить тех, кто угрожает равновесию Валорана. Будучи выдающимся мастером боевых искусств, Акали начала тренироваться вместе со своей матерью, как только смогла сжать кулак. Дисциплина ее матери была безжалостной и неумолимой, но основывалась на фундаментальном принципе:"Мы делаем то, что должно быть сделано. Когда Кинку принял ее в орден в возрасте четырнадцати лет, она могла разрезать свисающую цепь одним ударом руки. Не было никаких сомнений - она унаследует титул матери как Кулак тени. Ей пришлось многое сделать в этой роли, которую другие могли бы счесть морально сомнительной, но для нее это служение нерушимой доктрине ее матери. Теперь она работает со своими товарищами и , чтобы обеспечить баланс Валорана. Это священное стремление неудивительно привело триумвират на поприще справедливости. |-|1-ая= "Кулак тени бьет из-под покровов самой смерти. Не препятствуйте равновесию." Существует древний орден, берущий свое начало на островах Ионии и посвященный сохранению равновесия. Порядок, хаос, свет, тьма - все эти вещи должны существовать в совершенной гармонии, ибо таков путь Вселенной. Этот орден известен как Кинку, и он использует триумвират теневых войнов для поддержания своих целей в мире. Акали - один из этих воинов - теней, на которого возложена священная обязанность в подрезаний дерева - уничтожить тех, кто угрожает равновесию Валорана. Будучи выдающимся мастером боевых искусств, Акали начала тренироваться вместе со своей матерью, как только смогла сжать кулак. Дисциплина ее матери была безжалостной и неумолимой, но основывалась на фундаментальном принципе:"Мы делаем то, что должно быть сделано. Когда Кинку принял ее в орден в возрасте четырнадцати лет, она могла разрезать свисающую цепь одним ударом руки. Не было никаких сомнений - она унаследует титул матери как Кулак тени. Ей пришлось многое сделать в этой роли, которую другие могли бы счесть морально сомнительной, но для нее это служение нерушимой доктрине ее матери. Теперь она работает со своими товарищами и , чтобы обеспечить баланс Валорана. Это священное стремление неудивительно привело триумвират на поприще справедливости. Старые умения 2-ая= Следующие две автоатаки Акали будут усилены. Этот эффект имеет некоторое время перезарядки. |description2 = Первая усиленная автоатака Акали её на здоровья. |description3 = Вторая усиленная автоатака Акали при использовании в течении следующих 4 секунд наносит дополнительно урона в виде . |cooldown = }} }} Акали бросает каму в противника, нанося ему , и накладывает на него метку на 6 секунд. |description2 = Если Акали поразит помеченного врага автоатакой, он получит дополнительный , а Акали восстановит . Метка при этом будет снята. |leveling = }} |leveling2 = |Максимальный урон| }} |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = энергии }} }} После задержки в секунды Акали переносится в выбранную точку создает дымовую завесу вокруг себя, которая предоставляет обзор всей зоны действия на 8 секунд. Использование этого умения ставит остальные умения на глобальную перезарядку длительностью секунд. |description2 = Дымовая завеса замедляет противников, пока активна. |description3 = Когда Акали входит внутрь завесы, она становится невидимой и получает бонус к скорости передвижения, который спадает в течение 1 секунды. Акали получает бонус к скорости передвижения каждый раз, когда заходит в пределы завесы. |description2 = Любая автоатака или применение умения, сделают её видимой на секунд. |leveling2 = }} |leveling3 = %}} |range = / |cooldown = 20 |cost = |costtype = энергии }} }} Акали взмахивает камами, нанося окружающим врагам . |description2 = Если Акали убивает этим умением любого противника, его перезарядка уменьшается до нескольких секунд. |leveling = }} |leveling2 = }} |range = 325 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = энергии }} }} Акали запасает одну Эссенцию тени раз в несколько секунд, а также при убийстве чемпиона или при содействии в убийстве. Акали может иметь до 3 Эссенций одновременно. |description2 = Акали использует одну Эссенцию тени, чтобы совершить рывок за спину врага и нанести ему . Чем ближе Акали к жертве, тем ближе она будет к ней после рывка. Если цель отмечена Меткой убийцы, расстояние от Акали до неё после рывка будет сокращено вдвое. |description3 = При достижении цели Акали немедленно попытается ударить его автоатакой. |leveling = }} |range = / |static = 2 |custominfo = |customlabel = Время накопления заряда |cost = 1 |costtype = Эссенция тени }} }} |-|1-ая= Следующие автоатаки Акали нанесут | % за 100 силы умений)}}}} от ее силы атаки}} доп. }} |description2 = Акали навсегда получает 6% | % per 100 доп. AD)}}}} магического вампиризма. |targeting = Unit-targeted / Self-targeted |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = special |spellshield = false |notes = * Discipline of Force will apply on-hit effects and On-Action Effects. ** Neither life steal nor interact with Discipline of Force's damage. * Discipline of Force's damage will affect structures. * Discipline of Force's damage can as well as being , , and . }} Акали кидает свою каму в выбранную цель, нанося и помечая ее на 6 секунд. |description2 = Автоатаки Акали поглотят метку, нанеся доп. магический урон и восстановит . |leveling = }} |leveling2 = |Максимальный урон| }} |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = энергии |targeting = Unit-targeted |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = special |notes = * will not block the detonation. * Mark of the Assassin will apply spell effects to both the initial missile and the damage dealt when the debuff is detonated. * Mark of the Assassin will not detonate if the basic attack is , , , or if the attack . }} Акали создает круговой покров, существующий 8 секунд, дающая покрытой местности и все цели, попавшие в нее. |description2 = Входя в покров Акали становится и получает }}, которая пропадает через 1 секунду. |description3 = При использований автоатак или умений Акали становится видимой на секунд. |leveling = %}} |leveling2 = %}} |target range = 270 |effect radius= 475 |cooldown = 20 |cost = |costtype = энергии |targeting = Ground-targeted / Self-targeted |notes = * If the center of Twilight Shroud is within an impassable terrain, enemies will not receive an indicator of Twilight Shroud. }} Акали рассекает своими камами, нанося }} ближайшим врагам. |leveling = }} |target range = 325 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = энергии |targeting = Point Blank Area of effect |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = true |notes = * No additional details. }} Акали периодически запасает Эссенцию тени, вплоть до 3 раз. Убийство чемпиона дает 1 заряд. |description2 = Акали получает сразу 3 Эссенций тени после изучения умения. |description3 = Акали совершает рывок к выбранной цели, нанося . Акали приземлится между 100 и 200 единиц в зависимости от близости между целью и Акали. Если цель отмечена Меткой убийцы, расстояние от Акали до неё после рывка будет сокращено вдвое. |leveling2 = }} |target range = 700 |speed = 2000 |cooldown = |recharge = |cost = 1 |costtype = Эссенция тени |targeting = Unit-targeted |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = true |notes = * Akali will attempt to basic attack the target. }} Прошлые Арты Чемпиона Северная Америка= Akali OriginalSkin old.jpg|1-ая Классическая Акали Akali OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2-ая Классическая Акали Akali StingerSkin old.jpg|1-ая Акали Острое Жало Akali StingerSkin old2.jpg|2-ая Акали Острое Жало Akali StingerSkin old3.jpg|3-я Акали Острое Жало (Убрана Кровь) Akali CrimsonSkin old.jpg|1-ая Кровавая Акали Akali CrimsonSkin old2.jpg|2-ая Кровавая Акали Akali CrimsonSkin old3.jpg|3-я Кровавая Акали Akali CrimsonSkin.jpg|4-ая Кровавая Акали (Убрана Кровь) Akali All-starSkin old.jpg|1-ая Звезда футбола Акали Akali All-starSkin old2.jpg|2-ая Звезда футбола Акали Akali NurseSkin old.jpg|1-ая Медсестра Акали Akali NurseSkin old2.jpg|2-ая Медсестра Акали Akali BloodMoonSkin old.jpg|1-ая Акали Кровавая Луна Akali BloodMoonSkin old2.jpg|2-ая Акали Кровавая Луна Akali SilverfangSkin old.jpg|1-ая Акали Серебряный Клык Akali SilverfangSkin old2.jpg|2-ая Акали Серебряный Клык Akali HeadhunterSkin old.jpg|1-ая Акали, охотница за головами Akali SashimiSkin old.jpg|1-ая Суши-повар Акали Akali SashimiSkin old2.jpg|2-ая Суши-повар Акали |-|Китай= Akali OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Классическая Акали Akali CrimsonSkin Ch.jpg|1-ая Кровавая Акали Akali CrimsonSkin Ch3.jpg|2-ая Кровавая Акали Akali StingerSkin Ch.jpg|Акали Острое Жало Akali All-starSkin Ch.jpg|Звезда футбола Акали Akali NurseSkin Ch.jpg|Медсестра Акали Akali BloodMoonSkin Ch.jpg|Акали Кровавая Луна Akali SilverfangSkin Ch.jpg|Серебряный Клык